1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pet toy and, more specifically, to a pet toy that is removably secured to a home fixture such that a retraction mechanism delivers an opposing force that reels the toy inward, thus interactively challenging the pet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet toys are categorized as either static toys or dynamic toys. The former comprises no means of motion, but the latter comprises such a means. This means is directed towards a sending of the toy in an uncontrolled direction and towards a duration in which the motion occurs. The motion limitations of static toys cause pets to quickly become bored with them. Dynamic toys, on the other hand, are more attractive to pets because they invoke the pet's instinct to chase and to engage the toy, i.e., to actively play with the toy; yet, a very nature of their being “uncontrolled” causes many of these toys to wedge between household furnishings. Once the toys are caught between furniture, their interactive features are lost.
A need is felt for a pet toy that both evokes the chasing instinct of a pet, but one that is also limited in range so that it doesn't lodge between furniture. It is envisioned that a means to limit the present toy's range is a mechanism that contains a reel that winds a stimulated prey away from the pet. A search of the prior art reveals no patents that teach the claims of the present invention; however, the following references are considered pertinent:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,215 to Zeff teaches a pet toy attached to a pole and a reel assembly, wherein the toy is manually reeled away from a pet by means of a crank;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,207 to Goodham teaches an interactive pet toy that comprises a toy mouse that retracts into a tubular housing by means of a cable, wherein the toy is manually operated by the cat's owner using a handle;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,740 to Redwine similarly teaches a toy or a training object reeled in from a lure that is cast, wherein an adjustable drag mechanism provides a means to selectively increase or decrease drag on the anchor line; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,790 to Gordon teaches a line that is receivable on a rotating spool drivingly connected to a motor.
While the present invention incorporates some of the features taught in the foregoing references, others are distinct enough so as to distinguish it over the prior art. More specifically, the most of the references require a pet owner to hold a handle portion so that an attached toy is manually cranked in. The present invention comprises a pet toy that is removably secured to a home fixture such that a wind-up mechanism provides a pet with an opposing force to play with. When a pet owner is not at home, it is anticipated that the pet will pounce a toy that resembles a natural prey in appearance. When the pet grabs the toy to carry it away, the wind-up mechanism delivers an opposing force that reels the prey inward. So, the pet is essentially engaging in a tug-of-war challenge with the wind-up mechanism. Alternatively, the pet owner can pull the toy comprises at the end of the reel to maximum length. The owner then activates a switch that causes the toy to reel towards the mechanism, thus stimulating the pet to chase it.